yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
What About Nick? (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of What About Nick?. One day, Shining Armor was preparing for the royalty ceremony. Shining Armor: Hey, Nick. What brings you here Nick Wilde: Nothing much, Shining Armor. Just thought I'd took a stroll. Shining Armor: Well, Let me know how it goes. With that done, He turned and walked away. Nick Wilde: Yeah, I bet I will. Shining Armor: Now, To get everything ready for the ceremony. Nick Wilde: What kind of ceremony, Shining Stuff? Shining Armor: Nick, How'd you get here? With confusion, Shining Armor keeps seeing Nick everywhere he goes. Later, Nick arrived at the Crystal Empire to see Princess Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Nick! Nick Wilde: Hey, Flurry Blurry. Didn't think I'd visit my favorite princess of Equestria. Did ya? Princess Flurry Heart: Probably not. The Royal Crusaders: Hi, Nick! Nick Wilde: Skyla, AB, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney, Long time no see. Just as Shining Armor returns home, He was shocked seeing Nick playing with his daughters. Princess Cadance: Shining Armor, Look who's here. Shining Armor: I notice. Later around the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor just keep seeing Nick Wilde and hasn't got out of his face. Shining Armor: Nick, What are you doing here? Nick Wilde: Just thought I'd go out for walk. Then, Shining Armor gets angry at Nick after seeing him converting with Cadance. Shining Armor: All right, That's it!!! Nick Wilde: Shining Armor, Cadance and I were just talking about you. Shining Armor: I've seen enough of you, Nick Wilde! Leave my home! Nick Wilde: (sighs) I get it.... If you want me to leave, I'll leave. So, Nick left without saying anything else. As Nick left, Flurry Heart cried. Princess Flurry Heart: Why is Daddy so mean to Nick? Princess Cadance: It's okay, Sweetie. Princess Flurry Heart: (sobs and her mother comforts her) Shining Armor: Flurry Heart, Cadance, I.... Princess Cadance: How could you do this to Nick? You knew what a good friend he tried to be. Shining Armor: (sighed) I wish I knew. Then, Shining Armor begun to remorseful when he remembers about not knowing Thorax. In Zootopia, Shining Armor was looking for Nick. Shining Armor: Nick! Where are you, Nick?! I'm here to apologize. Then, Nick pretends to catch Shining Armor red handed. Nick Wilde: License and Registration Please. (smiled) Gotcha! Then, They laughed in a very joking way. Shining Armor: Good one, Nick. Nick Wilde: Look, Shining Armor. If it's something I did that bothers you, I'm sorry. Shining Armor: I want t apologize too, Nick. I've jumped into a lot of conclusions ever since I ran into you in the first place. Nick Wilde: Apology accepted, Let's say we let bygones be bygones and shake on it. (sticks out his hand) Friends? Shining Armor: Friends. Then, They shook as a sign of their friendship. The next morning, Flurry Heart and her friends are at the ceremony. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Twila. Princess Twila: Hi, Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: Auntie Twilight, These are my new friends I was telling you about. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there. Nick Wilde: Pleasure. Judy Hopps: Nice to meet you. Chicken Little: What's up? The End Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225